Physical Sciences Inc. proposes to develop and pre-clinically validate a smart biopsy system using a multicore needle, which is intended to substantially improve sampling efficacy and adequacy in percutaneous core needle biopsy procedures. The custom design of the needle will allow for threading an optical probe through the bore of the needle to investigate the heterogeneity and the pH of the tissue before collecting the biopsy specimens. The new smart biopsy multicore needle will enable the interventional radiologist to make an informed decision about choosing the best area of the tumor from which a biopsy core should be sampled. The real-time information provided by the optical probe will be presented in a manner that is easy to comprehend (bar chart of tissue composition), without distracting radiologist's attention from the biopsy procedure. The preliminary evaluation of this technology will be performed in Phase I on a rabbit model of soft tissue cancer, while in Phase II the technology will be further improved and tested on animal models of several types of cancer, such as liver, lungs, and brain.